1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transistor component, particularly to a technique for obtaining a transistor component using a silicon grain. The present invention especially relates to a transistor component preferable for manufacture of large-size liquid crystal displays and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 11 is a planar view of an active matrix substrate in a conventional TFT (thin film transistor) liquid crystal display. A TFT is formed on each pixel area defined by data lines 31 and scan lines 15 on an insulating substrate 10.
As shown in FIG. 12(D), this TFT comprises a channel area 17 for forming a channel between a source area 14 and a drain area 16, a gate electrode 15 arranged opposite to the channel area 17 thereby sandwiching a gate insulation film 13, a source electrode 31 electrically connecting with the source area 14 via a contact hole 201 of a layer insulation film 20 formed on the surfaces of the channel area 17 and the source electrode 31, and a pixel electrode 40 made of a sputter ITO (indium thin oxide) film electrically connecting with the drain area 16 via a contact hole 202 of the layer insulation film 20. The source electrode 31 is here a portion of the data line, and the gate electrode 15 is a portion of the scan electrode. The same reference numerals have been indicated accordingly.
Conventionally, a TFT with the construction above was manufactured by the processes illustrated in FIG. 12. FIG. 12 is a cross-section of the conventional substrate in FIG. 11 taken along X—X. As shown in FIG. 12(A), a semiconductor film is formed on the surface of a base protection film 11 of an insulating substrate 10, the semiconductor film is then patterned, formed to an island-shape, and a gate insulation film 13 is formed thereon.
Next, a thin film of aluminum or the like is formed by sputtering and patterned to form a gate electrode 15. Scan lines are formed concurrently. The gate electrode 15 is used as the mask for introducing an impurity ion on the semiconductor film, to form a source area 14 and a drain area 16. Thereafter, the layer insulation film 20 is formed. As shown in FIG. 12(B), contact holes 201, 202 are formed, and a source electrode 31 electrically connecting with the source area 14 via the contact hole 201 is formed. As shown in FIG. 12(C), an ITO film is formed by sputtering on the surface of the source electrode 31, and then a resist mask 701 is used as a mask to pattern the ITO film to form a mask. Then, as shown in FIG. 12(D), the resist mask 701 is used as a mask to pattern the ITO film and form a pixel electrode 40.
As described above, during the manufacture of an active matrix substrate for a TFT liquid crystal display, the CVD (chemical vapor deposition) or PVD (physical vapor deposition) method was used to form a semiconductor film on the substrate. Therefore, when manufacturing a TFT display having a silicon substrate of an area of 1 m2 or more, there was the problem that the device became bulky and the manufacturing cost increased.
As an alternative, compact silicon substrates could be combined to manufacture a TFT display with a large area, but the alignment would become complex, and the manufacture difficult.
On the other hand, recent efforts have been made to coat silicon solution on an insulating substrate and form a silicon film by removing the liquid, but even with this method, it is difficult to form a large-size silicon substrate. Accordingly, the conventional technique of forming transistor components and the like on a silicon substrate was not adequate in cases where large-size silicon substrates were required.
Another recent method liquidizes conductive material used for forming wiring, coating such liquid via an inkjet printer on the face for forming the wiring pattern, and blowing the solvent to form the wiring pattern. However, this problem had the issue that the step of forming the wiring pattern would be additionally necessary, etc.